


Until Tomorrow Comes

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Coda, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poor Sam, Supportive Sam, Third Wheel Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: To Dean, his love for Cas is cosmic, and for this brief moment in time, for all the time he's allowed, he's going to revel in it. Consequences be damned.





	

“Alright,” Sam announces, tipping his empty in Dean and Cas’s direction. “I’m heading to bed. See y’all in the morning.” He claps Cas on the shoulder before he heads out, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the relative silence of the war room.

Cas is the first to speak. He leans forward, adjusting his jacket, setting his beer on the table. “You should get some rest, Dean. It’s been a long day.” 

Pursing his lips, Dean nods. “Prob’ly,” he mutters, draining the last of his beer. He watches Cas for a moment, as if expecting more conversation. When Cas says nothing, he sighs and stands. “What’re you gonna do? Angels don’t sleep.” They gave Cas his own room, but Dean often hears shuffling in the halls at night. He's not really sure _what_ Cas does all night. 

Cas stands, shrugging. “I read, mostly.” Dean watches as Cas glances toward the library. “This bunker has a great deal of interesting books.” When he turns to Dean, he offers the slightest hint of a smile. “I like it.” 

Unsure of what more to say, Dean nods again. He pats Cas’s shoulder as he passes, still clutching his beer bottle, and mumbles a “goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” 

The reverence in Cas’s voice freezes Dean in his tracks. He turns to find Cas, still bloody and bruised, watching him with a soft smile. It makes Dean’s heart ache. Suddenly, guilt washes over him. For how he's treated Cas since Billie. Hell, for how he's treated Cas for _years._ “Cas,” he starts, retracing his steps toward the angel. The closer he gets, the bluer Cas's eyes seem to be. “Look, I…” he reaches past him and sets his empty bottle on the table. Their chests nearly touch. When he stands upright, he moves in closer and lays his hands on Cas's shoulders, his thumbs brushing the place his skin meets his shirt collar. “I meant what I said earlier. All of it, really. I'm worried. For a lot of things. Mostly, though,” he hesitates and swallows, his throat suddenly dry. “Mostly for you.”

Cas dips his head. He's so close Dean would barely have to move to kiss his crown. “Thank you,” Cas murmurs, and Dean takes a risk. He dips his head, resting against Cas’s. His hair is soft, as he expected it to be. He smells nice. Clean. Earthy. He remains still until Cas shifts, his head, and their eyes meet. “I can't express how much that means to me.”

Dean lets his hands venture further into unknown territory. His fingertips brush the hinge of Cas's perpetually-stubbled jaw before dipping behind his ear. His hands settle there; his fingers brushing the hair that starts to curl at the edge, his thumb smoothing over the bolt of his jaw. “Cas, I know I don't always say it, okay?” He surprises himself with the gentleness of his voice. “I know we don't always agree, but you are family. You mean more to me than I'll probably ever be able to explain.”

“Dean, I…” Cas's hands settle for gripping Dean's over shirt. 

Fuck it, Dean resolves. He surges forward before he loses the courage. It's not his best work. He's nervous and shaking and a little sloppy, but kissing Cas feels right. It's slow and exploratory; maybe a little hesitant at first. He holds himself back; gives Cas an out, in case he's misread eight years of tension and pining. 

Cas, however, tightens his grip and pulls him in closer. Dean happily obliges, and he's not even embarrassed by the sound that escapes him -- somewhere between a moan and a growl. He crowds Cas back against the table and drops one hand around his back. The empty beer bottles clatter when he bumps them. 

They break, breathless, when someone behind them clears his throat. Sam. Dean turns to find him standing uncomfortably in the archway, staring at his feet. “Sorry. I, uh… sorry. I forgot my phone.” He shuffles forward, awkwardly shimmying between Dean and Cas to snatch the phone off the table. He clears his throat again and nods, turning his head in the direction of both of them, but avoiding eye contact. “Carry on.”

When he's gone, Dean drops his forehead to Cas's shoulder and laughs. “Fuck,” he mutters. He lifts his head to look at Cas and sighs. He tests out his new lack of boundaries and steps between Cas's legs, slipping his fingers through his hair. He leans in, pressing his lips to Cas’s softly, his tongue dragging along Cas's bottom lip. 

Cas indulges him for a moment before he pulls back. ”Isham was right,” he says, his voice soft. “They've all been right -- the angels. _You,_ Dean. You are my weakness. That's why I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself. Not again. You say you’re not mad, but I need you to understand.” 

“Cas,” Dean breathes, shaking his head. “You don't get it, do you? You're _my_ weakness. Yes, sure, Sammy, too. He's my little brother. But _you…_ God, if something happens to you -- whether that Lily chick comes back for blood or Billie’s so-called cosmic consequences-- hey,” he cups Cas's face, forcing those blue eyes to meet his, “if something happens… that's not somethin’ I can live with. Not again. I've lost you and gotten you back so many goddamn times. I'm done losing you, okay? And that's final.”

Cas smirks - actually fucking smirks - and nods his head. “Okay.”

Dean sighs, dropping his hands to Cas's shoulders and running them down his arms. “I'm beat.” He pauses, wondering if Cas will take the hint. “And I'm kinda tired of sleepin’ alone…”

“Well,” Cas pushes himself away from the table, and Dean takes a step back to make room, “I'll go with you. I could use rest, as well. It will allow my grace the time it needs to revive itself. To recharge, if you will.”

Dean slips his hand into Cas's and laces their fingers together. He gives a squeeze, and decides it's a perfect fit. They don't speak again as they head to bed. There's nothing left to say. For now, everything is okay. It's the calm before the storm, Dean knows, but he'll take what he can get. He -- _they_ \-- deserves this. To Dean, his love for Cas is cosmic, and for this brief moment in time, for all the time he's allowed, he's going to revel in it. Consequences be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my big 4-0 of published stories! And no, I will never tire of writing these little scenes. They make my heart happy. 
> 
> I feel like this episode made glorious strides in Dean and Cas's relationship, and I loved every second of it. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
